Void Glass
by Sakura Dancer
Summary: Kisah ini hanya curahan hati seorang gadis biasa menuju satu langkah menuju kedewasaan dan jati diri. Mungkin ini adalah kisahku, tapi bisa jadi ini adalah bagian dari kisahmu. Bersediakah kau melihatnya sejenak saja?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

(...)

(...)

Aku melihat bayanganku di cermin. Seorang gadis berbalut pakaian _sailor_ SMA yang pucat menatapku balik dari dunia di balik kaca. Kain putih seragamnya menempel karena basah kuyup. Gadis itu punya kulit putih pucat yang lembut dan mata hijau yang sayu. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari wajahnya. Ia tidak cantik. Tidak. Sekalipun ia berusaha untuk berdandan dengan alas bedak tipis di kulitnya. Ia tidak juga terlihat istimewa dengan cat _pink_ yang menghias kuku jarinya, ataupun _lipstick_ di bibirnya yang tipis.

Tidak. Tak ada yang istimewa dari dirinya. Kecuali helaian panjang merah muda rambutnya yang turun hingga ke pinggang, dan berakhir di pangkuannya.

Aku menatap bayanganku dengan pandangan bosan. Rasanya kulit di tubuhku sudah mengkerut karena tumpahan air yang membuat badanku dingin.

Tumpahan air bodoh.

Aku bahkan heran kenapa aku menceburkan diri ke kolam. Semuanya hanya karena satu kalimat.

"Ayo rayakan kenaikan kelas ini!"

Dan semuanya harus ikut. Semuanya harus larut dalam kegilaan bodoh ini. Yang tidak ikut tidak gaul. Yang menolak berarti kampungan. Yang berbalik dan menghindar berarti bukan bagian dari kelompok.

Jemariku menarik satu jumput merah muda yang menggantung di samping telingaku: rambutku yang amat panjang dan menyala. Kusisirkan telunjukku di sela-sela helainya dan berhenti di tengah jalan karena tersangkut. Selalu begitu. Tiap hari aku harus melalui pagi yang menyiksa untuk bertarung dengan jalinan rambutku sendiri dengan bersenjatakan sisir. Namun alat itu tidak banyak membantu.

Menyebalkan.

Panjang rambut itu menyebalkan.

"Tapi kau terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjang, Sakura. Semakin panjang semakin cantik."

Kalimat itu seakan membuatku tersihir. Aku, yang tidak pernah dipuji cantik, merasa mendapat pertolongan bagaimana caranya terlihat menawan. Karena yang mengatakannya adalah seseorang yang paling cantik di sekolah. Apa kau tidak akan percaya kalau seorang pujaan sekolah mengatakannya padamu?

Detik itu juga aku memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambutku, tanpa sadar bahwa ada senyum simpul yang menjebak ketika orang yang kupercayai itu berbicara.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, aku mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

"Untuk jadi populer kau harus belajar dandan, Sakura. Para murid laki-laki tidak akan mau melirik gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Mereka suka perempuan yang manis, cantik, menarik, dan wangi. Oh, ya, kau berhenti saja dari klub lari. Mana ada laki-laki yang mau dekat cewek bau keringat?"

Dan aku berhenti dari sana saat itu juga sekalipun aku masih ingin di sana.

Bodoh?

Sangat. Tapi keinginanku untuk diterima, terutama oleh kelompok populer, membuatku larut dalam euphoria yang tidak jelas dan berakhir menuruti semua nasehat konyol temanku.

Aku memang bodoh. Kalian mungkin menilaiku dangkal. Buat apa melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan demi mendapat seuntai pujian untuk kecantikan yang tidak kumiliki?

Jawabnya, aku akan melakukan apa saja.

Aku ingat menatap lintasan lari di lapangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengajukan pengunduran diri dari klub. Aku selalu suka berlari sekuat tenaga hingga hati puas dengan peluh bersimbah. Namun aku tidak ingin mendengar ejekan lagi.

"Hey, jidat lebar!"

"Kau tidak malu punya bokong datar?"

"Eh, ada anak yang namanya Sakura. Dia cantik sekali. Tapi bukan Haruno Sakura, lho, ya. Namanya saja yang sama. Tapi tampangnya beda jauh. Iiihh."

Memuakkan.

Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarnya.

"Sakura, jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Nanti orang-orang tahu kalau kita kakak adik."

Aku... benar-benar tidak ingin lagi mendengarnya...

Bola mataku bergerak perlahan sebagai respon dari memori yang tiba-tiba datang. Ya, memori itu tidak menyenangkan. Terdengar remeh, mungkin. Tapi bagiku sangat penting. Aku ingin diakui. Aku ingin merasa menjadi satu kelompok dengan orang-orang yang tidak meremehkanku. Aku ingin merasa cantik. Karena itu aku melakukan apa yang mereka katakan.

"Kau berteman dengan Sora, ya? Buat apa, sih, dekat-dekat dengan anak aneh itu? Jauhi dia."

"Sakura, naikkan rokmu sedikit. Model rok seperti itu ketinggalan jaman, tahu."

"Tapi kan rok pendek melanggar peraturan sekolah..."

"Tsk! Kampungan, ah. Masa yang begitu saja takut?"

Itu hanya contoh kecil dari kehidupan sekolahku. Masih banyak seabreg kekonyolan lagi yang aku lakukan. Semua demi pengakuan semata.

Selama ini aku menganggap yang kulakukan adalah benar, karena apa yang kudapat memang sesuai keinginanku. Sejak aku menjadi bagian dari kelompok populer, aku juga mulai dikenal. Anak lelaki mulai memperhatikanku, bahkan ada beberapa yang berharap jadi pacarku.

_Magic_.

Jadi begini rasanya memegang kendali atas perasaan orang? Perasaan orang yang berharap padamu? Namun lagi-lagi aku harus bersikap tidak wajar demi menjaga _image_.

Hari itu aku membuang bunga dari murid lelaki yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Teman-temanku menonton dari belakang tembok acara penolakan itu. Anak lelaki yang kutolak itu memucat. Sedangkan aku malah berbangga hati, seolah baru saja melakukan yang terbaik karena telah bersikap sesuai dengan yang teman-temanku ajarkan selama ini.

"Aku tidak butuh pernyataan cinta dari badut kelas sepertimu."

Setelah mengatakan hal menyakitkan yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu itu, aku melangkah menjauh. Rasanya menyenangkan karena melihat tatapan setuju dari teman-temanku. Rasanya, hari itu, aku telah menebus segala rasa inferiorku dengan mensejajarkan diri dengan orang-orang yang pernah mengejekku.

Aku menghela napas, memperhatikan gadis dunia cermin yang identik dengan diriku. Begitu polos dan naif. Bodoh, juga menyedihkan.

Semua kegilaan ini hanyalah mata rantai dari egoku yang tak terpuaskan.

Aku, yang selalu menjadi bahan olokan dan anak bawang. Aku yang selalu menerima candaan menyakitkan. Aku yang selalu diremehkan. Aku yang biasa-biasa saja ini juga ingin dihargai... diperlakukan secara manusiawi.

Mungkin hal ini remeh bagi orang lain. Mungkin saja kata-kata kakakku terlontar karena bercanda, atau mungkin dia lelah setelah belajar. Mungkin saja ocehan teman-temanku tentang gadis yang bernama sama denganku itu semata berdasarkan kenyataan, bahwa aku tidak cantik sepertinya. Mungkin kata-kata itu hanya lelucon. Tapi apa orang lain itu tahu bahwa lelucon yang dilontarkan secara terus-menerus itu tidak lucu, dan malah menyakitkan? Apakah hati objek lelucon itu tidak penting? Ataukah mereka menganggap hatiku ini tanah lempung yang ketika ditikam bisa dibentuk ulang dan tidak meninggalkan bekas?

Itulah alasan-alasan yang kujadikan pembenaran. Rasa hausku akan pengakuan dan pujian yang tidak pernah datang telah terpenuhi dengan semua sikap main-main. Dan aku terbuai dalam arus teman-temanku.

Hingga tanpa sadar aku kehilangan siapa diriku.

Gadis dalam cermin masih menatapku dengan mata sayunya. Ia kosong. Seperti diriku, ia adalah sosok tanpa jati diri, pengikut sejati yang membabi buta, dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya merasa bosan. Sama seperti diriku.

Aku sadar bahwa diriku tidak mengalami perubahan apapun. Aku masih sama rendah dirinya seperti dua tahun lalu. Aku tidak memiliki apresiasi terhadap diriku, karena selama ini yang kuanggap penghargaan terhadap diriku hanyalah sesuatu yang semu. Ikut-ikutan tiada akhir tanpa disertai pemikiran yang panjang.

Sebegitu lemahnyakah hatiku?

Sebegitu dangkalnyakah pemikiranku?

Aku bosan. Jenuh dengan semua ini. Aku ingin lepas dari semuanya dan mengetahui siapa diriku dengan semua emosi yang bisa kudapat. Aku tidak mau menjadi sesuatu yang kosong. Hanya cangkang tidak berguna yang tidak menawarkan apapun ketika dibuka.

Aku...

"Aku tidak suka yang kulihat..." bisikku.

Kuraih gunting di laci dan menebaskannya ke belakang kepalaku.

CKRIK!

Serat merah muda luruh, memenuhi lantai yang basah terkena air dari seragamku.

Kulihat bayangan di hadapanku sekarang. Ia tidak lagi memiliki helai panjang memikat seperti tadi, melainkan rambut pendek yang menggantung di atas bahu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu, bayangan di cermin tersenyum. Dan aku berdamai dengan diriku sendiri.

(...)

(...)

Musim liburan telah berlalu. Aku telah kembali menjejakkan kaki di sekolah ini sebagai siswi kelas sebelas. Ya. Hari-hari belakangan ini telah kulalui dengan berbagai perubahan yang cukup mencolok. Antara lain aku tidak bergaul dengan genk populerku selama liburan karena aku telah berkali-kali menolak ajakan mereka. Seperti bisa kutebak, mereka memutuskan kontak denganku.

Langkah kakiku terasa ringan. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku rasa perasaan ringan itu ada hubungannya dengan potongan rambutku yang baru. Dengan bersemangat aku menuju lapangan belakang. Aku tidak akan melepaskan kecintaanku pada lari lagi. Tidak bahkan jika aku mendapat voucher bedah plastik yang akan mengubah wajahku menjadi secantik artis luar negeri.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sana, aku menerima sikap dingin dari teman-teman sekelas yang kebetulan aku lewati. Seperti yang kuduga, aku akan kembali menjadi upik abu setelah 'ibu peri'ku memutuskan masaku menjadi putri telah berakhir.

Ya. Aku tidak lagi diamati dengan lirikan curi-curi pandang dari murid lelaki yang tertarik padaku. Dan aku sadar akan pengabaian mereka, karena tanpa _make-up_, aku akan kembali menjadi _the_ _plain Jane_.

Tapi aku akan berusaha lebih kuat. Aku ingin diakui karena kualitas diri yang aku miliki. Tentu saja ini tidak akan mudah karena aku harus mengejar berbagai ketinggalan. Akan ada lidah-lidah tajam yang membuat mataku berair, tapi aku harus menguatkan diri untuk menjadi orang yang sungguh-sungguh dewasa. Dan menerima diriku sepenuhnya sebelum mengambil langkah untuk maju, sekalipun mereka berkata bahwa aku tidak indah... ataupun kata-kata menyakitkan lainnya.

Selesai latihan, aku terengah di tepi lapangan karena berlari dengan terlalu bersemangat. Keringat menitik di sekujur tubuhku yang ditutupi baju training dari puncak leher hingga ujung kaki. Anak rambut menempel secara berantakan di keningku yang basah. Di lihat dari sudut manapun, aku yang sedang dalam kondisi berantakan ini memang tidak menarik.

Aku menghampiri tasku, merogohnya untuk mencari botol air minum yang tak kunjung ketemu untuk meredakan dahagaku ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan botol baru tersegel.

Kutelusuri tangan itu dan mataku membulat menemukan 'dia'.

Dia, yang bunganya pernah kubuang dan kumaki dulu.

"Na..ruto..."

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar seperti biasa. Dia kemudian tersenyum dengan lebih tenang. Sorot matanya tulus melihatku yang masih terbungkuk merogoh tas.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan rambut barumu, Sakura-_chan_. Seperti biasanya..."

Kata-kata itu memang hanya sambil lalu, tapi seakan butuh beberapa jam berlalu untuk aku menyadari kepolosan dari kata-katanya. Naruto berlari menjauh ketika tak mendapat respon apapun dariku. Namun ia masih sempat menoleh dan melambai.

Aku tersenyum. Rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan jujur dengan diri sendiri dan berada di dunia yang menerimaku apa adanya.

"Terima kasih..."

**FIN**


End file.
